


Pinky Promise.

by DynamiteJohn



Series: Undertrio [3]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Help how do I tag, Part of a series I’m making, angst maybe?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-02 21:06:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16794742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DynamiteJohn/pseuds/DynamiteJohn
Summary: Three friends have a miniature vacation, but end up taking a bigger trip than they expected...





	1. A Little Trip

_Once upon a time._

_A kid fell down the mountain._

_They weren’t there for a happy reason._

_In the end, their feelings caught up with them._

_When they tried to reset, their determination failed, and the result..._

_Everything’s changed, but nothing’s different._

”Hey, why do you want to go there, anyway?”

”Hey, I’m just saying a hiking trip is a bit more exercise than I bargained for!”

”... Yeah, it’s more fun when it’s not for gym class.”

”You want to bring along those toy weapons? See who’s still got the knack for it?”

”Alright. Just let me go tell my parents so they don’t freak out too much.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It looks like you’ve fallen down...

_We were falling. Who fell first? There was a flash of color, I reached out, someone called my name..._

_And then solid ground was no longer beneath me._

_Is this it then? We’re all going out together-_

“Excuse me, are you quite alright?”

_Am I in the afterlife? Is this the good section? I see something white... I guess the-_

”Can you hear me?”

”y-yes... am I dead...?”

”Oh good heavens no! You’re in the RUINS, child.”

_... What kind of an afterlife is called the ruins? Or wait, not-afterlife? I could’ve sworn I-_

“You took a long fall, but I’m glad to see that you’re okay”

_Oh. Now I just seem silly._

You blink a few times, your brain slowly registering your surroundings... and the tall, upright and clothed monster over you.

”... WHO ARE YOU?”

She backs off slightly as you unsteadily try to stand, only to fall right back down, onto the flower bed below.

”Forgive me, I didn’t realize my presence would be so unsettling to one who just fell down. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Toriel, caretaker of the RUINS.”

”... um, hi. Wait, are my friends-“

You cut yourself off as you look around. You see one friend, still laying unconscious on the ground, she must’ve woken you up first. But the other...

”Ah yes, I encountered another human who directed me to you two. They are quite alright, and should be just up ahead. But to the matter at hand, do you feel hurt anywhere? I’m not well versed in human maladies, but you seem to be mostly fine.”

You let out a breath you didn’t know you’d been holding. But, as per the strange lady’s advice, you stretch your limbs. Aside from feeling sore on the side you assumedly landed on, nothing hurts.

”I... think I’m okay? We should check this dude though.”

”Yes... Although they seem to still be unconscious, and I’ve been unable to wake them. Perhaps I should escort you out of this area? I have a house further in, and it’s much more preferable to taking a nap here?”

You nod, and the monster lady picks up your friend with rather startling strength, though you probably shouldn’t try and apply human standards to Toriel.

”Follow me, if you will. The way ahead isn’t too dangerous, but some of the inhabitants here may try to attack you. Please, don’t let them bother you.”

With a gentle pace, she walks out of the room, your friend in tow. You follow, limping slightly as you wait for your body to get back to normal-

“Psst... Hey tall human.”

You turn around to the source of the voice... a flower with a face.

”Be careful.”

”... What do you mean?”

”This place is riddled with monsters, and they wouldn’t pass up a chance at taking your soul. Try to keep your friends close ya hear? I’d say more, but the old lady might get suspicious of me. Good luck.”

It popped into the ground before you could even get a question off of your tongue. Like how a flower can speak, and why he was so rude.

You check your equipment.

_Plastic sword ATK +4_

_A toy of tough plastic, used to playfight. However, its length and rigidness can leave a mark on a foe._

_Lucky charm DEF +1_

_A charm on a necklace, shaped in the symbol of a hollow triangle. Won’t stop you from getting hurt, but having it on you makes you feel more courageous._

In the next room, you see Toriel waiting for you, and once she sees you approach, starts to walk up the stairs.

You, however, stop to check the star, glinting at the foot of the staircase 

The shadow of the ruins looms above... filling you with Determination.

HP restored, game saved.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shenanigans of the ruins ft. My flailing writing ability.

You tread up the stairs, into the next room. Toriel has paused here, waiting patiently.

”Ah, I need to explain something about this place. You see the floor panels and the lever?”

To her right were several panels, and the wall featured a lever set alongside some writing.

”The Ruins were set up with puzzles, a combination of diversions and doorkeys. This one has already been solved, however, but please adjust yourself to their presence.”

You’re not clear how to “adjust” yourself to puzzles. You kinda just stare at the contraptions for a while before following.

Again, Toriel has paused for you. “Here, try this one. I labeled the necessary switches, just in case you get confused.”

_... There goes solving it myself I suppose._

You flip the required switches with a defeated sigh. Toriel seems pleased with you, though!

”Nicely done! Follow me into the next room, however, I still have more to teach.”

There’s what seems to be a shoddy mannequin in here...? Or a dummy.

“As a human in the underground, monsters may try to engage you in a FIGHT. However, worry not. It is a simple process. If you find yourself in such a predicament, however, try to strike up a friendly conversation! I will come and defuse the situation.”

She turns to face the mannequin-sequel object.

”Practice talking to this dummy!”

_I know how to speak._

You talk to the dummy. Toriel seems pleased! She gestures for you to follow her into the next room.

”Forgive me, but I’m going to hurry to my house, I have some duties to take care of. I do believe you’ll be fine alone, but just in case...” She fishes out a rather old looking cell phone from within her robes “... you can call me with this. Some of the puzzles may be troublesome, so if you need help, call me and I will try to help you.” 

With that out of the way, she hurried along to the end of the corridor, quickly disappearing from view, while you stand there, fiddling with the new, old tech. It probably has cell reception down here, unlike the one you have from the surface.

”... Time for adventure.”

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone is wondering, I’m gonna have three different perspectives, each with their own ending and events!


End file.
